¡AGARRAMELA!
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: En la fiesta anual de sidra barata y olores a Gata, Hinata sabe que lo que hace está mal, lo sabe cuándo su amado le grita, que le agarre su pollita


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hinata sabía que no era una buena idea, eso de colarse en la fiesta de su padre, traería muchos problemas.

El lugar olía a bocadillos, almejas viejas, pescado frito, perfumes de gata, y sidra barata, Hinata aguantaba la respiración debajo de una mesa con patas apolilladas. Del otro lado, en una mesa a su derecha, estaba su novio a gatas y preocupado, revisando todo el lugar en busca de algo.

Ella suspiró de nuevo, no debía haber aceptado, debieron quedarse en casa jugando o quizá entre besos y uno que otro roce premeditado, no debieron en primer lugar, haber entrado.

Volvió su mirada cansina al encantador -y sexy- cuerpo de su subio amado, casi ni se sorprendió de ver el lugar vacío, debió haberlo esperado. Se arrastró debajo de la mesa ensuciando su batita -candente- de baño, esa que debía tener a su novio excitado, algo que era evidente, no había pasado.

Salió hasta la pista de baile, con el cabello enmarañado y sus pantuflas de conejos morados, se rascó la nuca y buscó a su novio, el hombrecito ya se había perdido.

Sonaba en las vocinas, las rolitas de los audaz, seguido de maná y el muelle de San Blas, pasado un ratito, llegó el taladro taca ta y mas tarde la del anacleto moviendo su esqueleto, las de chico che y una que otra cumbia tropical.

Del otro lado de la pista de baile, se veía la mata rubia baile que baile, se adentró entre las bestias locas y empujó a su tía gorda, cerca de su destino la agarró el tío Ernestino, bailando y traqueteando a la niña en su vestido, se lo quitó de encima gracias a los celos de la tía Cleta.

Corrió por el área vacía sin pensar si quiera a quién se toparía, con el ceño fruncido y una copa del mas barato vino, su papito del alma la miraba enfurruñado, detrás de él su hermana, que buscaba la manera de ayudarla.

La música se detuvo en cuanto papi hizo una seña, caminó hacía ella y miró furioso por las marañas hechas, Hinata en cambio ya no lo miraba, su mirada se perdía en lo que mas allá acontecía.

Arriba de una bocina, Naruto brincaba alarmado, buscando apoyo de algún lado, mientras miraba hacía la cocina, entonces tomo un micrófono de la consola del Elektra, caminó hasta lo mas alto mientras la miraba casi en cámara lenta, y afianzando con su mano el pantalón, gritó a todo pulmón:

—¡HINATA POR FAVOR, AGARRAME LA POLLA, MI AMOR!

Todo quedó en silencio, de algunos sostenes brotó relleno, un globo se reventó y al perro de la esquina, una perrita muy guarrita se lo desvirgó, aguas con el tutupiche, que es leyenda no mito, aguas con el Hiashi, que ya le espumea el hocico.

De fondo cantaba un grillo, que cuándo sintió la tensión se quedó bien frío, Hinata sintió la brisa y pronto vio el paraíso prometido, dio un salto y empezó la carrera, mientras a su padre lo llevaba la huesuda a otra tierra.

—¡YA TE VI LA POLLA, HECHAME AGUAS PA QUE SEPA QUE ME APOYAS! -gritó entusiasmada la damita, mientras corría hecha furia, hasta la mesona con chispitas.

Hiashi se puso en pie, se secó el sudor y se abrazó a su mujer, agarró un bastón avanzando hacía donde estaba su hija la precoz, menuda sorpresa se llevó cuándo vio al rubio frente su hijita, sonriendo y sudando mientras Hinata le hacía algún sucio trabajo

—Agarra duro la polla -decía el perpetrador, mientras asentía la menor-

—Oye, rufián -había gritado el mayor, mientras amenazaba al par-

Se calló en seco cuándo su hija se volteó, y en sus brazos sólo había, una tonta gallina de plumas rojas y mirada pérdida.

—¿Todo por una gallina? -gritó exaltado el mayor, con cara de pocos amigos y la mano en el corazón-

—¡Qué es pollita y no gallina! -aclaró el menor, llevándose a su noviecita, en los brazos la gallinas y entre las piernas mucha emoción, porque esa batita, a su novia le quedaba de maravilla, y en un ratito él se la quitaría.

Allá iba el Uzumaki cascarrabias, mentando madres y soltando patadas, con su novia asustada, las polla dormitada y la cosa entre las patas bien parada.


End file.
